The present invention relates to a snow track preparation machine with mill mounted in a revolving manner in accordance with the classifying part of claim 1.
A tracked vehicle for the preparation of snow tracks in which for operation of a snow mill at least one electric drive is provided for the snow mill shaft synchronized with an electric motor of the drive wheel or the sprocket of the tracked vehicle is known from document EP 0 895 495 B1. This should ensure uniformly good track preparation because in this manner mill shaft rpm and running speed are adapted to each other and the result is a definite number of engagements of the mill shaft teeth per path unit. This way running powers comparable in particular to or better than those of a hydrostatic drive should be obtained.
The general purpose of the present invention is found in the fact of obtaining both a definite number of mill teeth engagements per unit of path and also having available a mill teeth cutting depth such that it should be possible to obtain low injection of energy into the snow.
These and other purposes are achieved by a snow track preparation machine with a mill mounted in a revolving manner in accordance with the characteristics of the characterizing part of claim 1.
Due to the fact that mill teeth cutting depth which depends on cutting angle xcex1 and mill shaft rpm nF are controlled in such a manner that the work injected in the snow per unit of path (J/m), uniform track quality is maintained regardless of change in running speed or teeth engagement geometry.